


February 2021

by peachpety



Series: Microfic, I Love You [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Word Microfics, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: 02 february song prompt: before you goa big thanks tokai_blxckfor the look and tacos! mwah xoxo
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Microfic, I Love You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081085
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Drarry Microfics, February 2021





	1. unworthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02 february song prompt: before you go
> 
> a big thanks to [kai_blxck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_blxck) for the look and tacos! mwah xoxo

You stand resolute, our bed an ocean between us, and i ~~love~~ hate you. **  
**

_I stand alone, evening falling hard, and I ~~hate~~ love you._

Your presence alone, a hurt inflicted, reminds me that I am less than.

_Every heartbeat, a pain weathered, reminds me that I am not enough._


	2. The Kissing Tent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 february prompt: blanket fort
> 
> a continuation of [Permission Granted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164500), from my [Autumn Drarry Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262).

Draco enters the fort. “Hi,” he smiles, and Harry’s heart wobbles. 

“Go get your things, Ted,” Harry instructs, breathless.

The flag flutters closed, and they come together, kisses hot, hopeful, hungry.

“You better not be kissing in there!” Teddy warns. 

Draco laughs. “Later, Happy Emerald Dust?”

Harry kisses him harder. 


	3. lost & found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 february prompt: verklempt

The first separation was accidental. 

After a fifteen minute search, Harry finds Draco loitering in the appliance department at Harrods. Draco notices him and smiles. 

Harry can hardly breathe. 

Now, 28 years later, Harry sometimes wanders off on purpose.

Just so he can bump into Draco and see that smile.


	4. Pit Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 february prompt: road trip

Harry taps his fingers on the steering wheel.

It’s their 4th stop in as many hours. He vaguely wonders if Draco has piping problems.

Draco emerges from the mini-mart toting two full bags. “You ate all the Funyuns,” he grouses.

Harry grins and kisses away the chocolate smudging Draco’s pout.


End file.
